Wolfman Cometh
by LycoX
Summary: Its Halloween and Scott decides that walking around Shifted is a fantastic idea! Even if others aren't so sure of that!


**Wolfman Cometh**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. And yes, I know this is a few days late, but oh wells! Set around the beginning of 3B when its Halloween. Can consider this as a follow up to 'Barbie Wolf In A Beacon Hills'. And because I've focused a bit much on angsty stuff lately, I felt it was time for something a bit less angsty.**

* * *

The last thing Melissa McCall had been expecting to see that morning was her son fully Shifted like it was no big deal. As usually, he only did that when there was trouble and never just because. Even his dad was a little shocked by the whole thing! "What, what are you supposed to be?" Questioned the man curiously and making Melissa wonder what her son would say.

Scott looked to his dad and then his mom before looking to him again. "I am… THE WOLFMAN! ARROOOOO!" His mother couldn't help but laugh over how ridiculous he was being. But loving it all the same as it did her good to see him act so carefree.

His dad on the otherhand? Well, he just wasn't too sure what to think! "Right… This is like the Onesie thing isn't it?"

"Pretty much." Replied Scott with a grin and not even wanting to know how his dad knew about that.

Hell, he would have preferred the man to not even be here but he just wasn't getting that much to his annoyance! "Right, well… Have fun with that."

"I will, I definitely will."

Melissa smiled and hugged her boy and then gave him a kiss on the cheek. "But not too much, okay?"

"No promises." As God knows it'd been awhile since he and the others had had any fun. And he knew that Kira was probably needing some as well!

His mom gave him a shake of the head with an amused smile on her lips in response to his words. "Anyways… Time I got outta here for a real HOOOOOOWLIN' good time."

And with that, he was gone while his mom and dad just shook their heads at him. A short time later at school would see many looking his way with shocked looks on their faces, though some could only nod at the sight of how he looked as this definitely seemed like something he'd do considering the stuff he did Sophomore year! "Scott? What the Hell?" Asked Aiden in confusion while Harley, Cora, Boyd, Danny, Jackson, and Erica were all rolling their eyes.

"What? Its Halloween! I thought it'd be a great idea."

"And a great idea it is, Scottie." Said Stiles in full support.

"You would be in support of him." Mock grumbled Erica to her boyfriend, whom merely stuck his tongue out at her.

Erica smirked at him. "Ooh, now you know I'm more than willing to take you up on that offer, Stiles."

Guffaws could be heard after that while Stiles just shook his head and told his Blonde She-Wolf that they would come back to that later. Making her grin eagerly at the idea of that. Allison would then turn up Lydia in tow and both would look quite surprised! "Umm… Scott? What are you doing?" Questioned the Huntress.

"Its Halloween." Explained the young man like that was all that needed to be said on the matter!

"Yes, we are aware of that, Scott. But don't you think its a bad idea to go around like that regardless of it being Halloween?" Asked a concerned Lydia.

He looked at her and Allison for a moment and then shook his head. "Nnnope. Only ones who are gonna recognize how real this is, is those who already know. And I doubt trouble is gonna start up cause of that either."

Now sure, he could be completely wrong on that but it was Halloween and he was gonna have fun damnit! Idly, he wondered what Mr. Harris would think if the man was still alive. Knowing him, he would hate it a great deal! His words didn't really do much to convince the others, causing him to sigh and shake his head. "Look, its gonna be okay. Things have been serious lately again and we need some kind of stress relief here."

"He's right. Which… Is exactly why Danny and I are choosing to have a Blacklight Party tonight to help relieve some of the stress." Said Jackson.

"You guys still having trouble locating a spot?" Aiden asked curiously as Ethan placed a supportive hand on Danny's shoulder.

Danny sighed. "Unfortunately."

Cora got an idea and it made her smirk. "Well… We could have it at the Loft. We'd just have to find a way to keep Derek away for awhile."

Everyone looked at one another for a moment and then as one. "Jennifer!" They all said.

They all knew the guy was carrying a torch for their teacher and out of some misguided line of thinking on his part, was staying away from her in order to keep her from being hurt. Which really wasn't making Jennifer all that happy for that matter. "I'll go talk to her." Voiced Cora.

"We'll come with." Added Lydia as she thought the girl's brother was being entirely too sour for his own good!

And together, Lydia, Allison, and Cora took off to go and talk with their teacher in the hopes she would go along with it. And they all had a feeling she would be more than willing to go along with it. "Anyway… Time to… Howl through the day." Said Scott with a grin and getting groans for his horrible joke.

Mr. Yukimura later that day would be a bit startled by the sight of Scott in his Shifted form, making the young man think Kira's dad knew something but decided to leave it be. Kira herself would be rather surprised by it too and it thankfully kept her mind off her own issues. Well, until she showed him her weird aura thing anyway. Prompting him to reveal that she isn't alone in having weird things happen to her, that his Halloween look was far more real then she knew. And instead of freaking her out, it made Kira feel relieved to know this wasn't some bizarre thing and was even in awe as she watched him turn back into his normal self. The whole thing making the two feel quite close to one another as well and making Scott like her even more then what he already did to begin with! Coach Finstock himself would have a word or two to say on the whole thing too.

"Jesus, McCall, just what are you supposed to be!?"

"Werewolf, sir."

"You look like the deformed offspring of a Vampire and a Monkey." Replied the man and causing many, Scott included to laugh over it.

"I gotta remember that one, Coach!" Called out Stiles in amusement.

All in all, the whole thing worked out great for Scott in the end. Even if Chris and Victoria thought him to be a bit reckless on the whole thing!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: This feels like its lacking something. But despite that, hopefully it still brings enjoyment to folks!**


End file.
